


birthday

by lylikers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, just fine broship, wataei could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylikers/pseuds/lylikers
Summary: Birthdays were never a big ordeal with Eichi.Despite the fact that his family was perfectly capable of million-dollar gifts and parties, most of his early birthdays were spent in a hospital room. And unless he was at home to be ushered around a ballroom talking to whatever entrepreneurs his father invited, his family quite frankly didn’t care. So no, not even a cake so long as he was confined to his hospital bed.Plus, parties were never quite his style in the first place.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru & Hibiki Wataru & Himemiya Touri & Tenshouin Eichi, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	birthday

Birthdays were never a big ordeal with Eichi. 

Despite the fact that his family was perfectly capable of million-dollar gifts and parties, most of his early birthdays were spent in a hospital room. And unless he was at home to be ushered around a ballroom talking to whatever entrepreneurs his father invited, his family quite frankly didn’t care. So no, not even a cake so long as he was confined to his hospital bed. Plus, parties were never quite his style.

He didn’t think his eighteenth birthday would be much different. Over the past weekend, he had been admitted to the hospital after an intense Dreamfes with Ryuseitai the Friday before, though he only had to stay the night. He attended class, as usual, attended student council as usual, and attended practice as usual. There was another live scheduled for the Thursday of that week. Eichi’s birthday.

“Fifteen,” Wataru chirped. His head stuck through the door of the dressing room like something out of a cartoon, his features brighter than ever. Tori fidgeted with his cowlicks in the mirror as Yuzuru watched, sipping the tea Eichi made earlier that day. Eichi smiled sweetly in Wataru’s direction, and before he knew it, a blue braid whipped back around the corner and the jester was gone. 

For whatever reason, Wataru always got ready in the blink of an eye before disappearing to the wings to watch whatever acts came before fine. Whenever they were first, he’d observe the audience with a soft smile on his face. Eichi knew because he’d joined Wataru in this practice before. As lovely as it was watching him relax, Eichi preferred remaining with his underclassmen until they were all set to go on. 

Time flew, and Eichi bore witness to some extremely amusing banter between Yuzuru and Tori as they walked down the hall towards the backstage area. Wataru was waiting for them at the door as Trickstar bounced off stage, full of energy despite their demanding set. Eichi would never stop wondering how they pulled that off, a smile tugging at his lips as Subaru gave him an enthusiastic high five and a ‘ganbare’.

As the cheering died down, fine took their places right behind the curtains and waited to be announced. Eichi glanced to his left and right, taking a final look over his unit-mates. Wataru caught his eye and smiled. Eichi returned the favor as they walked onto the stage.

The performance went smoothly, Eichi feeling fresh and rejuvenated after a nice, productive week. They strode offstage chatting softly and delightedly as the crowds went wild. Tori was talking animatedly and Yuzuru listened politely until Wataru chimed in with a tease of some sort and all of a sudden they were all laughing. Eichi stayed a step behind them, watching fondly. 

Once they reached the dressing room and hung their uniforms neatly on the rack, Tori began to pack up his things in a hurry, Yuzuru scolding him softly under his breath with no real bite beneath his bark.

“What’s the hurry, my cute Tori?” Eichi crowed. At that, Tori looked up at him, his face splitting into a grin. Until that is, Wataru swooped right in front of him before he could even get a word in. “Well, well, well, your majesty, considering the circumstances, we thought we’d throw together a little surprise!”

Eichi’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Circum..stances?”

“It’s your birthday, Kaichou!” Tori beamed, peeking out from behind Wataru. Ah, Eichi thought. That explains quite a bit.

Before Eichi could even open his mouth, Wataru slid right over to his side and locked their arms. 

“Allow me to be your guide!”

“But what about-”

Yuzuru stepped forward with all of their belongings in tow as they walked out of the dressing room doors and towards the exit. “I’ve got everything.” 

Tori bounced up to Eichi’s free side, grinning up at him. “You are feeling alright enough to go out, right Kaichou?”

Eichi shot him a nervous smile and a sharp nod. “Yes, Tori.” Just a bit flustered is all.

After they made it out of the building, Wataru turned right onto a backroad as the rest of the group followed behind the two third years. Leave it to him to know all of the shortcuts. Fine walked and talked a bit, still buzzing with excitement after the live show. Wataru kept a firm grip on Eichi the whole time, and a surge of fondness spiked through Eichi every time Tori would swat at his braid or Yuzuru would tell an embarrassing story about Tori. Despite his shortcomings, his illnesses, the mistakes he’s made, at the end of the day there were still people who were there for him. People who loved him. They knew, yet for whatever reason, they stuck by his side. Eichi knew very well deep down that he didn’t deserve that kind of faithfulness. But as flawed humans, does anyone really? As Tori whined and Wataru laughed and Yuzuru smiled, Eichi thought that friendship isn’t turning a blind eye to each other’s flaws, but embracing them together. Right then and there, he swore never to let this moment go.

“Ah,” Wataru cooed, “we seem to have arrived!”

Eichi had pretty much forgotten the point of this journey until they came face to face with a small diner-style ice cream parlor. Eichi’s eyes lit up as he read the sign. These kinds of places were his favorite- he didn’t often get to try junk food, especially not Western junk food! 

Yuzuru beamed as Tori leaped right up to the door. “Well? Shall we head in?” 

Eichi looked at him and nodded. “We shall.”

The place was small but comfortable. There were countertops lined with those spinny stools, checkered floors and signs lit up in neon. Eichi was relatively sure that this was part of a chain, considering the fact that these restaurants aren’t too common in Japan. They sat at a small table against the wall and a pretty waitress in an apron handed out menus. 

Eichi was at a loss looking at all of the options. So many things he’s always wanted to try, as well as a lot of things he’d never even heard of. Yuzuru and Tori were bent over one menu, pointing and exclaiming as they decided on a sundae to share. Wataru’s menu was closed. He had probably decided what he was going to have beforehand. 

“Milkshake?” Eichi read aloud.

“It’s like ice cream in a drink!” Tori exclaimed. Eichi smiled wide and decided on what he was going to get. 

Once their waitress came around and scribbled down each of their orders, the four fell back into casual conversation. Yuzuru was a bit more chatty than usual tonight. It felt right, and it felt normal.

Tori and Wataru were discussing a first-year project when their food came. Yuzuru and Tori’s ice cream was huge, and while Tori looked absolutely ecstatic about it, Yuzuru looked a little nervous. Looking over, Eichi could see that Wataru ordered a small basket of french fries. His own milkshake was a good-sized chocolate one, topped with whipped cream and a cherry. Eichi grinned and took a sip, eyes blowing wide at the flavor.

“Wataru, this is amazing!” Eichi exclaimed after swallowing, turning towards the other boy in awe. The table went silent until Wataru’s hand flew to his mouth, holding back a laugh. Soon after, Eichi realized what he just did and began giggling along. Then Tori, and then even Yuzuru had broken into a laugh. Those laughs dissipated into a hushed ‘Happy Birthday’ sing-a-long, which Eichi sat through flustered. He felt like a kid. Not a sick kid, not a rich kid, but a kid. 

“Thank you, guys.”

.

The sky was clear that night, save for a couple of stars and a toenail moon. Wataru and Eichi had just walked by the Himemiya household and dropped Yuzuru and Tori off, watching their smiling faces as they shut the door behind them. Eichi looked up at the stars and tugged Wataru’s blazer tighter around his shoulders as they started to walk the block to Eichi’s house. 

“I don’t usually celebrate my birthday, Wataru,” Eichi whispered.

“Neither do I.”

There was a beat before Eichi chuckled. “Don’t expect a moment of peace on February twenty-first then. Especially not after tonight.”

Wataru grinned. “It was my pleasure, Eichi.” He was softer than usual. Eichi liked it when he got like this.

“I love those two so much,” Eichi sighed.

“As do I.”

“We wouldn’t be Fine without them.”

Wataru hummed in agreement, and the rest of their walk was silent.

When they arrived at the gates of the Tenshouin mansion, they stopped before parting ways. Eichi took one last look up at the stars, and then back at Wataru. Eichi shivered as he leaned up against the metal bars.

“Will you be able to get back home alright?” Eichi asks. He already knew the answer.

“Your Hibiki Wataru will make it back just fine. He has his ways.” A wink.

Eichi laughed.

“Happy birthday, Eichi.”

They said their goodbyes. Eichi slept soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> eichis birthday was like a month and a half ago.. and thats ok :p every fine i touch turns to wataei. im on ig @koseiarima and twit @riahakaze !


End file.
